L'école des Mangemorts
by PetitLutin22
Summary: OS - Cycle des "Traditions Sang-Pur" no3. On ne naît pas Mangemort, on le devient ! /!\ Présence d'inceste, mention de torture, viol et endoctrinement (non graphique)


_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Encore plus dérangeant que les précédents – vraiment, il est hard – je vous présente ce nouveau numéro du Cycle des traditions Sangs-Purs. Petit OS étrange dont vous me direz des nouvelles._

_**WARNING** : Présence d'inceste, de mention de torture et de viols (non graphique), d'endoctrinement et d'horreurs Mangemoresques !_

_Au plaisir de vous pondre de tels récits tordus ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_._

* * *

**L'école de mangemorts – cycles « traditions de Sangs-purs » n°3**

(OS)

.

Lord Lucius Malefoy sorti de sa cheminée pour atterrir directement dans son bureau, au manoir. À peine eut il fait un pas hors de l'âtre qu'un elfe de maison fit son apparition, un plateau contenant une bouteille de whisky et un verre déjà servit dans les mains. Il le déposa sur la petite table basse qui faisait face au feu accompagné de deux fauteuils et quitta la pièce dans un faible « pop » caractéristique.

Enfin seul, le lord se permit de souffler.

\- J'aime le vendredi.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge derrière lui, posée dans le coin, côté cheminée, qui faisait face à son bureau. 16H02. Parfait, il aurait même le temps d'aller observer les Poussins. Il but son Macallan 64 ans d'âge et laissa s'enfuir de son esprit les babillages du Ministre de la magie qui l'avaient assommé avant son retour chez lui. Ce soir, il fallait que tout soit parfait.

Hum, malgré la sensation de la moquette épaisse sous ses pieds la chaude ambiance due au feu de cheminée, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre véritablement. Agacé, il claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, son elfe réapparut.

\- Tetsy peut faire quelque chose pour maître Malefoy, maître ?

\- Appelle mon fils.

\- Oui maître, tout de suite.

Il y eut un autre « pop » puis, quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à sa porte.

\- Entre, Drago.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, sans grincement et le jeune homme pénétra dans le bureau de son père. Il ferma le panneau de bois et s'approcha du fauteuil où était affalé – dignement – le lord.

\- Approche, fils.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le lord écarta ouvertement ses jambes.

Le geste de son père étaient équivoque. Drago se plaça à genoux entre ceux de son géniteur et mentor et entrepris de lui défaire sa boucle de ceinture. Après avoir défait les trois boutons qui fermait son pantalon, il agrippa l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et le regarda dans les yeux. Son père lui rendit son regard et sourit. Un petit sourire en coin, à peine perceptible, mais qui reflétait de la fierté. L'aîné tendit la main et caressa tendrement les cheveux de son enfant.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Drago.

Le jeune adolescent de douze ans lui offrit un sourire heureux et d'un geste connaisseur, assuré mais précautionneux, il sortit le sexe imposant de son père de son caleçon. Celui-ci était déjà en semi-érection et Drago le stimula plus encore en le massant légèrement à sa base. Il entendit son père soupirer d'aise alors il augmenta ses attentions. Sa langue passa une première fois sur toute la longueur du sexe maintenant complètement dressé, puis encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement humidifié. Quand ce fut fait, il s'empara du gland avec sa bouche et commença à sucer, d'abord doucement, comme avec adoration, puis plus goulûment à l'entente des gémissements de son père.

.

Quand il était petit, il devait alors être âgé de sept ans, Drago avait eu un cauchemar qui l'avait conduit jusqu'au lit de son père, dont la chambre était plus proche de la sienne que celle de sa mère. Il s'était donc glissé dans la pièce où dormait son paternel et s'était approché du lit. Constatant que celui-ci dormait à point fermé, il grimpa sur le matelas et se mit sous les couvertures, tout contre ce corps chaud, fort et rassurant.

Le contact soudain avec une peau fraîche éveilla le maître des lieux. Rapidement, il décela la présence de son fils à ses côtés. Pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et lui demander ce qui l'avait conduit là, Lucius tira le corps de l'enfant sur le sien, contre sa large poitrine.

\- Qui y-a-t-il, mon fils, lui demanda-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux si semblable aux siens.

Drago lui jeta un regard timide et gesticula un peu sur lui. Dans le processus, sa jambe toucha le sexe de son père et ce dernier gémit.

Mortifié d'avoir fait du mal à son père, Drago posa sa petite main contre la joue face à lui et, le regard inquiet, demanda de sa petite voix :

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

\- Non, mon fils. Au contraire !

Drago ne compris pas vraiment le sens de ces propos, mais, puisque son geste avait été bon pour son père, il bougea encore. Cette fois, Lucius ne put retenir le halètement. L'enfant, content de faire du bien à son père, continua. Il se mit à se tortiller plus fortement contre le ventre de son père, ce qui l'amena peu à peu à descendre entre ses jambes. Là, il découvrit une bosse, sous le pantalon de pyjama. Curieux, il posa la main dessus.

Lucius siffla de plaisir. Alors Drago s'appliqua à répéter son geste.

Cette nuit-là, il avait masturbé – sans en avoir vraiment conscience – son propre père. Fier de voir la félicité s'installer sur le visage de l'adulte après un cri de plaisir, Drago avait réitéré l'expérience, plus tard, en revenant souvent dans la chambre, voisine de la sienne. Et même si en vieillissant il avait pris conscience de ses gestes, il avait continué cette nouvelle tradition, le soir, lorsque son père rentrait du travail.

Il aimait son père et son père l'aimait, ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

.

Lucius avançait dans les couloirs de son manoir, en direction des salles où les Poussins étaient éduqués. Les « Poussins » était le nom donné aux plus jeunes élèves de cette école clandestine. Et c'était sa propre femme qui se chargeait de leur éducation. Les enfants de cette classe avaient moins de cinq ans et apprenaient le respect envers leurs aînés, les règles du manoir, la bienséance et la soumission au Maître. Le Mangemort faisait aussi attention à ce que leur frustration soit dûment contrôlée à coup de bâton sur les doigts. Cet aspect particulier de leur éducation était important pour la suite.

Il passa rapidement dans la classe. Aussitôt, tous les élèves se levèrent de leurs tables et dirent en cœur :

\- Bonjour Directeur Malfoy !

Lucieus, satisfait, leur adressa un hochement de tête, salua sa femme sans émotion, puis s'en alla. Il avait constaté le bon travail de Narcissa, il pouvait repartir et s'enquérir du bon fonctionnement des classes supérieurs.

Dans cette école, tous les âges étaient réunis. Enfants de Mangemorts, futurs Mangemorts, Mangemorts en formation, ils devaient tous recevoir une bonne éducation dès leur plus jeune âge. Ils y apprenaient à lire, écrire, compter, mais aussi et surtout, l'Histoire de la société et tous les bons préceptes qui serviraient leur Maître.

Après leurs onze ans, plutôt que d'investir Poudlard, ils recevaient des cours de magie par les Mangemorts aguerris trop recherchés pour quitter les lieux. Notamment la torture, par Bellatrix Lestrange ou encore la sous-culture moldue par Alecto Carrow ou celles des créatures magiques par son jumeau, Amycus Carrow. Avery Sr. se chargeait de l'apprentissage des sortilèges, tandis que Jugson se chargeait des potions. Il était loin d'être aussi bon maître que Snape, mais il avait l'avantage d'être présent sur les lieux 24h/24, contrairement à son homologue coincé à Poudlard.

Enfin, pour leur dernière année, ces élèves devenus majeurs, étaient entraînés par Lucius Malfoy, lui-même. Étant une demi-douzaine par tranche d'âge, ça ne lui faisait pas trop d'apprentis à la fois, juste ce qu'il fallait pour fournir les rangs Mangemorts régulièrement. Et quand il ne pouvait être présent sur les lieux, il donnait de courtes missions ou devoirs à réaliser.

À ce stade de leur apprentissage, il ne manquait plus grand-chose pour faire d'eux de parfaits serviteurs du Maître. Complètement endoctrinés, ils étaient soumis à l'idéologie du parfait Sang-Pur et combatifs dans leur rage d'établir un nouveau monde où Lord Voldemort régnerait en puissance. Absolument convaincu du bienfondé de leurs idées, ils ne leur manquaient plus que la ténacité et l'assurance nécessaire pour faire face au monde extérieur.

Lucius parcourut le couloir qui menait à sa salle d'instruction où devaient l'attendre ses sept apprentis. Quand il ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer, il fut satisfait de voir que tous étaient déjà prêt, debout face à son pupitre personnel, silencieux, ne présentant aucune émotion sur son visage et nu, évidemment.

La nudité était essentielle. Elle retirait tout apparat et laissait l'individu seul avec ses convictions. Nulle fierté à ressentir lorsqu'on était voué à devenir le serviteur du Maître. Seuls son dévouement et ses capacités propres importaient. Ainsi était l'une des dernières leçons enseignées aux futurs Mangemorts.

Le directeur de l'école avait une semaine pour les tester dans leur dévotion et cette promotion d'hommes avait parcouru la moitié du chemin. Les trois premiers jours, Lucius avait testé leur culture et leur capacités intellectuelles. Il leur demandait de monter quelques stratégies, de leur citer quelques auteurs ou grands Hommes des temps passés.

Les seules interruptions dans son programme interféraient lorsqu'un ou une Mangemort de passage à l'école lui réclamait un corps pour la nuit ou pour une heure. Le lord devait alors céder l'un de ses élèves, mais ce n'étaient que de petits contretemps.

\- Par qui fut instaurée la séparation du monde Sorcier et Moldu ?

Les femmes Mangemorts étaient tenues au courant qu'une nouvelle promotion avait atteint l'âge d'être instruit par Lucius. Elles se pressaient alors à l'école pour coucher avec ces élèves particuliers et tenter de tomber enceinte afin de mieux servir leur Maître. C'était d'ailleurs aussi le cas de quelques hommes. Les recherches en potions de Severus Snape sur la procréation masculine, utilisées à son insu, avait permis quelques miracles bienvenus pour accélérer le renflouement des rangs Mangemoresques.

\- Lord Malfoy, le salua un jour Lady Selwin. Je voudrais celui-ci, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un jeune homme parmi ses élèves.

Lucius lança un simple regard à son élève mentionné et celui-ci compris l'ordre implicite et rejoignit la femme qui s'était présentée à eux.

\- J'en ai pour une petite heure, indiqua Lady Selwin.

\- Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, ma chère, lui répondit Lucius sans plus lui porter d'attention pour se concentrer sur ses six autres élèves. Bien, reprenons. Quels ingrédients composent la Goutte-du-Mort-Vivant ?

La deuxième partie de la semaine devait servir à Lucius à faire valoir leur résistance à la douleur, leur obéissance à un ordre directe, quel qu'il soit et à commettre un meurtre ou un épisode de torture en bonne et due forme. Un moldu sans importance servait alors de cobaye. Parfois, si l'occasion se présentait, le lord pouvait même leur demander de soutirer quelques informations à un résistant capturé.

Ces six jours, le derniers étant consacré au Maître lui-même, pouvaient être ponctués d'ordres incongrus, censé surprendre les élèves et les tester dans leur réactivité à répondre à une instruction, une consigne ou une recommandation. Certains étaient fait pour y répondre sans réfléchir, d'autre pour y tergiverser et proposer la bonne – et unique – solution. Lucius devait être absolument sûr de fournir à son Maître des hommes entièrement soumis à son bon vouloir. Il mourrait de honte si l'un de ses anciens élèves trahissait leur cause.

\- Toi, désigna soudainement le lord en pointant son doigt sur l'un de ses élèves. Donne un coup de poing dans le ventre de ton voisin.

Sans broncher, l'élève désigné contracta son poing et l'envoya de toutes ses forces dans le jeune homme à ses côtés. Celui-ci, reçu le coup après avoir juste eu le temps de se préparer à la douleur qu'il ressentit fortement se répandre dans sa poitrine sans le montrer à aucun moment. Leur instructeur acquiesça, satisfait.

Lorsque Lucius les jugeait enfin prêts, il les soumettait à l'examen final. Alignés les uns à côté des autres, en rang droit et fier dans leur nudité totale, ils devaient seulement courber l'échine et recevoir leur Maître. S'ils avaient bien été dressés, alors ils ne réagissaient pas, ni ne jouissaient tant que l'ordre ne leur avait pas été donné. Si l'un d'entre eux avait le malheur de flancher, il était servi comme offrande aux Mangemorts, toujours avide de soumettre un moins-que-rien renié par leur Maître. S'ils réussissaient, ils recevaient la prestigieuse Marque des Ténèbres.

Seules les femmes, en moindre effectif dans leurs rangs, étaient mises de côté dans le cas où elles échouaient. Elles perdaient tout autant leur honneur que les hommes, mais étaient utilisées comme poules pondeuses, génératrices de futurs Mangemorts. Il ne fallait pas gâcher le Sang-Pur qui coulait dans leurs veines.

Mais tout le monde, sans exception, était marqué au fer rouge de la Marque des ténèbres. Il y avait deux types de marques, cependant. L'une était la Marque officielle, reliée aux Mangemorts qui avaient passé toutes les épreuves avec brio, elle leur assurait une place auprès de leur Maître et les élevait au rang de serviteur de haut-rang. L'autre n'en était qu'un le pâle reflet. Simple tatouage entouré de magie noire pour être indélébile, elle leur collait à la peau dans le seul but que ces rebuts ne trahissent jamais leur Maître, marqués à jamais comme du bétail.

Lorsqu'une promotion était particulièrement réussie, Lord Voldemort, satisfait, venait en personne récompenser le directeur de son école. Lucius Malfoy passait alors parmi les meilleures nuits de sa vie.

Parmi, seulement, les premières étaient réservées à celles qu'il passait avec son fils.

.

* * *

_Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

_A bientôt (si je ne vous ai pas trop traumatisés) ^^_


End file.
